


Wan Wan Too Strong

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” And it turned out so bad. The two decided to have explicit sexual intercourse and a lot of dog/cat puns are used. I'm going to hell. I don't know what their ages are, but just in case I put underage. Please read only if you're as dirty as me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wan Wan Too Strong

-x-x-

“Hey Gon—” Killua walked into their room, the rest of his question leaving his thoughts once his eyes met with a nude Gon with only brown doggy ears and a matching tail on him. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Killua~,” Gon whined playfully. “This is our bed and you know why.” He wiggled his eyebrows slightly with a light chuckle.

He walked in only to look for something; he had no time for games. “I’m not in the mood right now Gon.”

Gon sat up on the bed, although his body wasn’t evenly toned, he was tan for the most part. He had tan lines which illustrated that he wears tank tops often and shorts. “But Killua~” Gon tilted his head to the side, his tongue hanging out slightly, “I want you to pay attention to me.”

“Gon…We’ve been over this,” Killua stood his ground; it was mainly because he wasn’t in the mood to put on the matching white cat ears and tail. “We’re supposed to meet up with Leorio and Kurapika in an hour. You’re the one that set up a double date.”

“I know but,” he sat seiza style on the bed, “I really want to right now, it’s an itch I can’t scratch on my own Killua~!”

“No Gon!” Killua glared at his boyfriend as he began to look at him with big puppy dog eyes, his weakness. “You better not—!”

Gon cocked his head to the other side, his hips wagging and his fists tilted down, “Wan wan!” He barked, his tongue dangling again and his eyes wide.

“You lil shit…” Killua glared at him while the stared back innocently, continuously barking in a soft voice until Killua finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Grrr fine!” He grabbed his white cat ears and placed it on his head. “I am not doing the tail no matter what you say.”

“Fine you don’t need to wear the tail…”

Killua sighed in relief, “Fine.”

However before he could finally relax, Gon pulled out a white poofy cat butt plug tail from underneath his pillow. “You have to wear this instead!”

“That’s even worse than before!” Killua pointed at him in anger, “I am not wearing that!”

“Wan wan Killua~!” Gon wagged his tail which wasn’t plugged into his ass like Killua’s would be soon. “You can even do me from behind.”

The white haired boy visibly gulped as he watched Gon’s naked butt shake in the air as he was now on all fours on the bed, begging for him to take his ass.

“All you have to do is go ‘Nya’ and slip this in and then I’ll be all yours Killua~,” Gon had to bite back his cocky grin as he saw Killua struggling to choose between the two.

A red tinge spread across his face as he held his pale hand out to take the toy, “Fine…” He glared daggers at Gon but they knew his lustful gaze would be focused on Gon’s scratched up back soon.

“You know that’s not what you should be saying Killua~” Gon smirked when he pulled away at the last second. “Wan wan!”

“…I hate you so much,” he glared at him before looking away. “Give that to me so I can fuck you in the nyass.”

“Not what I expected but everything I ever wanted.” Gon went to hand it to him but a lightbulb went off in his head, “How about I help you?” Before Killua could answer, Gon grabbed the lube from their bed side table and opened it. He motioned for his boyfriend to get on the bed and he did, although reluctantly after taking off his pants. 

“Ugh…” Killua scowled when he tried to pull his shirt up.

“I can help with that too you know…” He licked his lips and pulled the other’s shirt over his head to reveal his unblemished skin that resembled porcelain. His perky pink buds made him want to have a little taste. He pulled Killua close by his torso, his lips covering his rosy nipples and held it between his teeth. 

“Nyaaan~” Killua moaned instinctively and hastily covered his mouth with a gasp. “T-That’s not—G-Gon!” In the time he was distracted, Gon had smothered the toy with lube and rubbed it against his nude bottom. “G-Gon stop it’s c-cold…” He whispered as his boyfriend slipped it in between his cheeks, making sure he was covered in the substance.

“Heh,” Gon drizzled some on his finger and slipped it inside Killua so that he would loosen up. He felt him tense as he pulled on his hair roughly, trying to contain his moans. He slipped the butt plug in slowly and then in and out, gazing at Killua’s face as he bit his lip in ecstasy.

“Hurry up already,” he begged with his hot breath against Gon’s neck as he used his lap for support. The toy never being fully inside before Gon would yank it out again.

“You know the magic words Killua~” Gon whispered as he licked and nibbled on the other nipple.

“Hurry nyan up already Gon,” Killua tried to glare at him, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open for long as his wish was finally granted.

“Good kitty,” Gon smirked but then was forced onto the bed by a pissed off Killua. “Bad kitty,” he whistled and wagged a finger in front of him even though he was the weak one at the moment.

“Don’t you wag your finger at me you mangy mutt,” Killua hovered over him, his tail sticking in the air and swaying whenever he moved his butt. He stretched his hand to show his long nails before he dragged them down Gon’s tanned chest, putting enough pressure to leave it red. “Maybe I should tease you…or maybe I should just thrust into you in one go.” Although Gon would never admit it to others, Killu was actually the well-endowed one.

“Shut up wet pussy,” Gon growled at him.

He chuckled as he pulled Gon’s thick thighs apart, gazing at his twitching member, “At least I’m not a wet dog.” He stretched over Gon to grab the lube and poured it on Gon’s cock and ass. “Don’t want you getting a rash now do we?” He smirked and before Gon could retort, he pushed a finger into him.

“Killuwan…” Gon moaned as he held his knees up, his back arching slightly as Killua loosened him enough for easy insertion. “Hurry up~”

“Yes yes,” Killua bit his lip and placed his member between Gon’s waiting thighs. He felt the tip rub against his smooth ass and it made him tense. He pushed and when it finally reached deep inside, the two shuddered. The movement at first was slow as the two adjusted. Soft spoken moans and purring filled the room before growls and groans could be heard as they moved their hips to a faster rhythm.

The two moaned each other’s name, sloppily kissing and grinding against each other in bliss. Killua left love bites from the nape of Gon’s neck all the way down to his belly button. His tongue trailing down as he barely touched the surface. “I love you Gon,” he moaned with each thrust, reaching even deeper into him, his own butt throbbing as he pushed the toy into himself to reach an even higher level of ecstasy. 

“I-I love w-wan too Killua,” Gon gasped as he was suddenly on all fours, his head against the pillow, gripping it to quiet his loud voice. “Yes Killua yes.”

His hands clutched Gon’s bubble butt, a bit larger than his own as he pounded into him, loving the perverted sounds that bounced off the walls. “I’m almost there Gon—”

“M-Me too Killua!”

Killua lifted Gon up so that he straddled his lap while on his knees. One of their favorite positions so that Gon could ride him as the two kiss and hold each other as close as possible. Gon wrapped his legs around his hips so that he could have an easier entrance. Their lips moved in sync as they fought for dominance, loving the taste of the other on their tongue. “I’m coming Gon—”

“F-Faster—!” Gon wagged his butt around, his tail dancing in the air as the two reached their climax. Gon came with the feeling of Killua’s soft hand around his member as they came, Gon a bit earlier than Killua. They sat there in each other’s arms as they tried to catch their breath.

When Killua tried to move so that Gon could get off, he felt his butt clamp around his cock. “Gon?” He asked warily but knew that once he saw the devilish smile on the other’s face, which showed he wasn’t allowed to go yet.

“Another round,” Gon begged and pushed Killua down on the bed so that he straddled his lap this time. “I’m not letting you go until I’m satisfied.”

The two continued until Leorio and Kurapika finally gave up and walked in on them having fun, however they weren’t surprised. Instead, Kurapika scolded the two for an hour as they sat seiza style on top of the bed, not allowed to change until he ranted enough to make him satisfied.

 

-x-x-


End file.
